


Dinner on Saturday

by Rated_Ian



Series: Two is Better [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Breasts, Breeding, Brothers, Condoms, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loss of Control, Male Pleasure, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Partner Swapping, Premature Ejaculation, Sisters, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rated_Ian/pseuds/Rated_Ian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Alice has always admired sister Laura's "rock star mathematician" boyfriend Ian. So when she's invited to meet his twin brother Ewan, she accepts with no hesitation and high anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner on Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set post Isla Sorna. Ian lives in Austin with his girlfriend Laura, and they are very close to Laura's older sister, Alice. When Ian's twin brother Dr. Ewan Malcolm visits from Bath University to deliver a series of lectures and stays with Ian and Laura, Alice is invited to meet Ewan over Saturday dinner.
> 
> When Saturday dinner turns into Sunday brunch, chaos ensues.
> 
> Unfortunately, we do not own Ian Malcolm.

It was well past midnight, almost one in the morning, when the movie was finished. The DVD shut itself off and both couples, new and established, stayed silent, cuddling in the darkened room. Finally, Ian reached up and switched on the lamp beside the loveseat where he and Laura sat together. 

Alice stirred and straightened herself with some effort—though not quickly enough for Laura and Ian to miss Ewan pulling his arm back from her shoulders. Laura tried to catch Alice's eye, but she was gazing at her lap and blushing, pointedly avoiding Laura's gaze. Laura and Ian exchanged a look, and Laura spoke first.

"Alice, why don't you stay here tonight?" Her tone was nonchalant. "It's too late to take transit back to your place. Ewan's got the guest room while he's here, but you can fold the couch out and sleep there."

Alice glanced at Laura. "You sure? Only if it's okay with you both..."

Laura turned to Ian and he nodded. "I can drive you home in the morning, Alice." He nudged his girlfriend, then he stood and stretched. "Make yourself at home," he added, grinning at Alice. 

"Well, if, you insist..."

A half hour later, the house was still. Alice lay under a blanket on the couch, wide awake.

***

 _There's another one_ , Laura had exclaimed without so much as a greeting when Alice picked up her call two days ago.

 _Another what?_ Alice was as focused on work as usual, late on a Thursday, when most of the social work referrals came in.

 _Another Ian, Alice_ , Laura had persisted, the grin audible in her voice. _He has a twin brother. A twin brother, Alice! His name is Ewan. He's coming to give a lecture at Ian's university next week, and he's staying with us. Wanna come to dinner with us on Saturday?_

Alice paused then, and dropped the fax she'd been holding. It landed gently on top of the pile of incomplete patient files on her desk. _What time on Saturday?_

***

A light switched on in the hallway. Alice buried her face against the pillow and pretended to sleep, not wishing to embarrass whoever had got up to use the washroom. She closed her eyes, and her thoughts drifted back to earlier that evening.

***

After dinner, the guys were picking a movie to watch while the sisters prepared snacks in the kitchen. Laura had told Alice about when they'd picked up Ewan at the airport two days before. "You should have seen how cute they were, seeing each other for the first time in years."

"You were right that they're identical." Alice grinned, and quickly dropped her gaze. "They sure do look alike, but is Ewan as much of a _hell-raiser_ as Ian? He strikes me as a little more... reserved."

Laura was setting out two big bowls next to the microwave as the popcorn popped. She giggled. "They started talking about 'back in college' on the ride back here from the airport. It sounds like things got pretty wild back then." The microwave beeped and Laura opened it, allowing the popcorn bags to cool off for a moment. "I mean, Ian kept talking about the parties in Ewan’s dorm. Calling ‘em “ragers”."

Alice raised an eyebrow and cast a sidelong glance at Laura. "Well, you remember what college was like— I think we went to a rager or two ourselves. Remember that end-of-semester party Derek's roommate threw? To this day, I really don't know how we got home that night!"

Passing a bowl of popcorn to Alice, Laura laughed. "I think most of us have grown up a bit since then—"

"Except Ian and his brother, maybe..." Alice interrupted, taking a handful of kernels and popping them into her mouth.

"Alice, Ewan was so excited about meeting you!" Leaning towards her sister and lowering her voice, she continued. "I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but a few years ago he had a rough time with this girl he thought he’d marry, and Ian says he's been pretty unlucky with the ladies since then. Ian obviously knows his brother, and you, pretty well," – Alice cracked a nervous grin – "and he was the one who wanted to introduce you. And I know you think he's cute. So why don’t you go for it?" 

Alice opened her mouth to respond, but Laura stepped past her through the kitchen door without another word. She shrugged, popped another handful of buttery popcorn into her mouth, and followed her sister back to the rec room.

***

Alice heard footsteps approaching, and they weren't Laura's. They didn't stop at the washroom, however— Alice sensed that someone had entered the room. She opened her eyes and saw Ian, standing in the doorway, looking at her hesitantly, his hands awkwardly clasped at his front.

Alice sat up on her elbows. "Ian, what—"

He laughed softly and stepped closer to the sofa, though still slightly hesitant. "No, Alice. It's me, Ewan." The slight British accent in his voice confirmed his identity.

Alice couldn't speak for a moment— she propped herself up further so she sat upright. Ewan cautiously advanced towards her, then sat beside her on the couch. Shyly, he put one hand over hers. "I thought you might want to talk." Ewan's voice was soft. "We never got around to talking about it at dinner— social work, am I right? What is it exactly that you do?"

At the feel of his hand on hers, Alice's heart had sped up. Her mind flashed on the tower of unfinished work at the office, and she pushed the thought out of her mind. "I— I'm a perinatal social worker. I work with families in the labour and delivery unit at the hospital. Mostly child welfare, some disability and immigration, or settlement cases too." Ewan had begun to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb, and she fought to maintain a neutral gaze.

Somehow, Ewan had moved even closer to her. His arm pressed against hers, and she could feel the warmth of his thigh nestled against her leg. "Labour and delivery? Social work? That sounds really demanding, Allie— can I call you Allie?" Now he was whispering in her ear.

Alice had just turned to nod her head yes when Ewan caught her chin in his free hand and guided her lips towards his. He deepened the kiss when she didn't protest. Feeling suddenly giddy, Alice's shoulders tensed. Ewan mistook anticipation for nerves, and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her upper body gently as he pulled her in for another kiss. She relaxed against him and returned his kisses.

"Allie," whispered Ewan in her ear as he playfully pulled on her ponytail, "You're sleeping in public. Come back to my room."

Alice didn't need a second invitation. _It doesn't mean we have to do anything _, she thought. _We're just going to talk_. Quietly, Ewan led her back to the guest room in which she'd stayed so many times. As soon as Ewan shut the door behind them, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed. "Ewan—” she started.__

"Shh, Allie." He kissed her hard again. It was a lingering kiss, leaving her dizzy and speechless. Her heart skipped a beat at the nickname. "I just wanted some time alone with you, away from my brother's— and your sister’s—eyes."

Alice tried to gather her thoughts as she studied Ewan. He had exactly the same curly hair as Ian, except Ewan's was very slightly longer, or maybe more unruly, Alice couldn't quite tell which. Ewan shared those deep brown eyes and the disarming grin with his twin; even their mannerisms mirrored one another's. Apart from that, the only physical difference would be the smooth, unscarred skin of Ewan's lower left leg— he had never been attacked by a dinosaur.

Perhaps it was her familiarity with Ian, or the confidence that both he and Laura had in introducing her to Ewan. Alice wasn't surprised by his forwardness, nor did she wish he would slow down, though she would never admit as much to herself, much less anyone else. The intoxication she felt when he kissed her— urgently and with those familiar soft, full lips— lowered her inhibitions and encouraged her to follow Ewan's lead.

"Allie," Ewan's lips brushed gently across her cheek as he pulled her close to him and whispered her name. Her pulse quickened. While she'd been musing and settling under the covers, he'd been removing his button-down and jeans, leaving only his boxers. Alice didn't dare look down, and didn't need to— when Ewan shifted position against her to kiss her neck and work the buttons of her top, she felt his hardness press against her thigh.

Alice closed her eyes and brushed her fingertips upwards along his back, resting one hand at the base of his neck. Smiling to herself, she grasped a handful of his curls and pulled gently, but with enough force to cause Ewan to start.

"Ahh!" Ewan jerked his head up and met her gaze. His dark eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he grinned at her, that same crooked smile that Ian always used to great effect on both her and Laura. There was a brief, still moment before Ewan crushed his lips against hers; this time his kisses were urgent and impatient, he had her where he wanted her and wasn’t wasting any time. He'd managed to unbutton her shirt halfway, and now he redoubled his efforts. Alice tightened her arms around his shoulders and returned the kisses, feeling moist heat gathering between her thighs.

Moments later, Ewan had undone the last button and slid his arms up around her back, beginning to fumble with her bra. Alice pulled her lips from his and threw her head back against the pillow, allowing a soft moan to escape. 

"Oh yes, _Allie..._ " Ewan murmured as she felt the clasp at her back give way. Running his hands under the bra back to her chest, he cupped her breasts in both hands, squeezing them gently and brushing his thumbs across the hardening nipples. Alice winced and inhaled sharply at the welcome touch, and pushed her still-clothed hips against him to indicate her approval.

"Let's get you more comfortable," Ewan whispered, encouraged by her response. Eagerly, Alice allowed him to guide her into a half-seated position so he could pull off the restrictive shirt and bra. She then took the lead, surprising both herself and Ewan, who watched with rapt interest as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt and pulled it down her thighs. Feeling her face flush as she turned to him, she tossed the skirt to the foot of the bed. 

Alice reached for Ewan and grinned as she clasped her hands around his shoulders, pulling him towards her to settle against the mattress and pillows. "This is a lot more comfortable."

This time, she initiated the urgent kisses. With a low groan, Ewan positioned himself so that he could hold her close while lying on top, resting his weight on his lower arms. He returned her kisses for a few moments before he began to move lower, his mouth exploring her jawline, her neck, her shoulder and finally—

Alice's body tensed as though she'd been shocked when she felt his tongue lightly circling her right nipple. She couldn't help but moan loudly, arching her back so as to increase the pressure. Ewan responded by suckling gently on the nipple, making Alice tighten her clutch on his shoulders. Her breathing increased until she was panting, and she writhed under him, thrusting her hips forward. _How does he know about this, how does he already know how to drive me crazy?_

Ewan paused for a moment and lifted his head, meeting her wide eyes with his half-lidded ones. He gave her a smile and winked at her.

"Ohh God, _Ewannn..._ " Alice was surprised by the note of desperation in her own voice. Ewan took the cue and ran his free hand down her torso, resting it at the waistband of her panties. Absentmindedly, he fingered the silk waistband, sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you want this, Allie?" At a loss for words, she could only whimper and nod in response.

Ewan grasped the silk and pulled her panties down. He pressed himself against her for a few seconds, and she could feel how ready he was through his boxers. In just a moment, he had hoisted himself off of her and removed them so that he was as naked as she was. Alice allowed herself to admire him as he leaned over to the night table and opened the drawer, producing a shiny gold wrapper.

Alice's eyes widened as she remembered that Ian hated condoms; they didn't keep them in the house. Had Ewan been preparing for this?

There was no time for Alice to conclude her thoughts. Ewan had quickly sheathed himself and was now moving back into position on top of Alice. He ran a hand through her long hair, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, and finally her lips, while prodding gently between her legs.

Feeling her muscles tighten and her breath quicken, Alice reached around Ewan's shoulder and gently pulled the curls on the base of his neck. Ewan's breath hitched and he broke the kiss to moan, leaning in to nip Alice's lower lip. "Allie, I can't take it anymore... I— I need you..." His voice faltered.

Moving her lips to his ear, Alice kissed it and whispered huskily, "I want you." Before Ewan could react, she'd gently bitten down on his earlobe.

With that, Ewan's resolve was broken. He slid into her to the hilt in one fluid motion, closing his eyes and groaning loudly. "Ohh, _Alice..._ " 

His broad chest was pressed against hers; her heart thumped so hard she wondered if he could feel it. Ewan lay still for a moment, getting his bearings as if he needed a long moment of concentrated effort not to explode immediately, but Alice craved movement. Finding his earlobe, she gently bit down, this time following up with a teasing, insistent nibble.

Ewan's muscles tensed and he yelped in surprise—he must have wondered the same thing that she just had. Alice kept nibbling as he started to move his hips, slowly at first and then quickly picking up a satisfying rhythm. Her concentration broken, Alice arched her back, resting her head on the pillow. Ewan took the opportunity to press his soft lips to hers, nipping her lower lip gently with his teeth. A soft moan escaped as Alice opened her mouth, welcoming the sensation of his exploring tongue.

Alice drew her knees up and wrapped her legs around Ewan's hips, hooking her ankles together. Ewan immediately felt the change in angle and increased friction, quickening his pace and groaning loudly in approval. 

"Yes, girl," he whispered, breaking the deep kisses momentarily. "Ohh Allie, you're so— so soft, so tight, I— God, this is so _amazing—_ "

Alice pulled Ewan's face to hers for a gentle kiss, then leaned back and met his gaze. "I know," she whispered, grinning and licking her upper lip. She flexed her thighs, holding his hips flush against hers for a moment, long enough to squeeze her inner muscles around him. 

" _Uhhhhh..._ " Ewan threw his head back, moaning loudly. The thought of Ian and Laura overhearing them flashed through her mind – their bedroom was next to the guest room, and come to think of it, what was that muffled sound coming through the wall? — but her thoughts were interrupted when he responded to her teasing by dipping his head down and roughly tonguing her right nipple.

"Ahh! Ohh God, oh God, oh Ewan... _Ewan..._ " It was Alice's turn to moan with abandon, and Ewan took advantage of the opportunity, flexing his hips and repositioning himself inside her. At this angle, his movements were shallower but sharper, allowing him to stroke her most sensitive spots with every thrust. At the same time, he switched his attention to the left nipple, lavishing it with the teasing, rough strokes that made her moan his name.

Alice was panting and whimpering now, her half-lidded eyes shiny with lust. The sight and sound of her mounting desire was soon going to push him over the edge, she could tell, but he kept his focus on pleasuring her for as long as his body would allow.

"Ewan," she whispered roughly at last. Ewan lifted his head, blinking a few times, and caught her gaze. "Come here." Without stopping his movements, Ewan gave Alice what she wanted, allowing her to capture his mouth with a deep, passionate kiss. He moved his fingers over her hardened nipple, pinching and then rolling it gently. Alice threw her head back and gasped, squeezing his hips with her thighs. She screwed her eyes shut, and he must have been able to feel her muscles clench tightly as she pushed against him, angling herself just right. "Unnnhhhhh... Ohhhhh... Ewannn... I'm – I'm—"

He was so close, it probably took a Herculean effort to stop thrusting and hold himself inside her at the angle she needed, especially when he felt her spasming around him as she climaxed. Clenching his jaw and closing his eyes, he held her body tightly against his as she writhed, gasping and moaning, until her sounds of pleasure gave way to mewls of satisfaction.

Relaxing his grip, Ewan leaned forward to kiss Alice gently on her parted lips and her damp forehead. "Allie," he murmured between soft kisses. She felt him throbbing inside her, acutely aware that she felt even softer and slicker than before. "You're— you're so beautiful when you come, Allie..."

Weakly, she squeezed his shoulders and readjusted her legs around Ewan's hips; he was so sensitive that the slight movement made him twitch and throb. They both gasped at the sensation, and Ewan let instinct take over, starting to thrust again. This time, he pushed himself as deeply into her as he could, issuing a guttural groan as, at last, he picked up the rhythm which would bring him satisfaction. "Uhhhhh, yes, Allie..."

"Oh, Ewan --"

Abruptly, Ewan stilled his movements, clutching her shoulders and panting. "Allie, I--I can't last, it's--" Alice cut him off with a kiss, eliciting a whimper against her lips. 

"It's been so long, Allie... Are you okay if I--"

Grinning, Alice gave assent, nipping gently at the spot where his jaw met his neck and simultaneously squeezing him inside.

The instinct to fulfill his need was overwhelming and Ewan grunted with the last few, shallow strokes; his arms holding Alice close, feeling the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest and reveling in the intoxicating scent of their sweat and their sex. He arched his back and cried out as the pleasure peaked; his muscles spasmed and his toes curled as he pulsated inside her, releasing what felt like years of pent-up desire.

Panting, his body quivering and satiated, Alice grasped his shoulders and gently guided him to lay at her side, so rested his weight on the mattress. Feeling their spent bodies relax, warm contentment settled over both as Ewan gathered Alice in his arms, spooning her petite frame against his. Alice broke the silence first with a sigh.

"Maybe I should go back to the couch... It could be awkward in the morning if they notice I'm missing, and if we come out of the bedroom together—"

Ewan wasn't having any of that. "No, Allie, stay." He drew her even closer to him. "I don't know how well you know my brother, but – if you try to hide things from him and he finds out, he'll rip on you even worse."

Glad for the position that kept her blushing face hidden from Ewan—mentioning how well she knew Ian always seemed to have that effect— Alice sighed. He ran his hand along her bare shoulder, arm and hip, resting it gently on her thigh. He stifled a yawn. "Let's get some sleep, Allie— I plan on spending tomorrow with you, and I want to be well-rested for it." He kissed her lightly on the shoulder. “Sleep tight, love.”

Alice relaxed against Ewan at his gentle touch, her body heavy with exhaustion after the night's activities. As Ewan's steady breathing slowed and gave way to light snoring, Alice drifted off, her thoughts wandering from spending the next day with Ewan to silently thanking her sister for that call last Thursday.

***

Alice stirred; when she opened her eyes, she was momentarily confused until she recognized Laura and Ian's guest room in the dusky light filtering through the window. At the same moment, she became aware of Ewan's warm body, his chest cuddled against her back, one arm slung across her side. It was silent except for his deep, slow breathing. Smiling as the details of the night before came back to her, she carefully shifted her body, silently slipping out of the bed and tiptoeing to the washroom.

When Alice returned, Ewan had rolled onto his back. She'd clearly awakened him when she’d gotten up. As she rounded the corner of the bed and began to climb back under the duvet, he reached for her. Pulling her into his arms, he squeezed her body against his, giving her a slow, languid kiss. "'Morning, love," he murmured as he pulled away.

Alice's heart fluttered at the endearment. Nestling her head against his chest, she spoke softly. "'Morning. It feels early. What time is it?"

Gathering her into his arms, Ewan murmured into her hair. "It's time for _us_." The sheets rustled as Ewan shifted his hips so they were against hers, pressing his hard morning erection into her soft thigh. At the same time, his hands found her breasts and he ran his fingers across both puffy nipples, brushing them back and forth a few times until they'd hardened into rosy nubs. Alice closed her eyes and moaned softly.

Ewan took Alice's response as encouragement and, emboldened, he moved so that the head of his rigid cock was nestled against her lower lips. Prodding gently, he found that she was already quite moist, the realization of which made him even harder. Opening her eyes, Alice gasped at the sensation as he traced the swollen head along her wetness. She locked eyes with Ewan, and he leaned in for a kiss. "I'll be careful," he whispered hastily when they paused to catch their breath, his voice rough. Before Alice could reply, he pushed himself slowly inside, gasping and trembling as he acclimatized to the new and nearly overwhelming warm and wet sensations of her inner walls caressing his bare cock. "Oh, Allie, oh God, Allie..." Ewan moaned against her lips as he slowly pulled himself out, this time groaning as he savored the sensations. "I need to feel all of you..."

Bewildered, Alice pulled her lips away from Ewan's, but he answered her question by grasping her shoulders and steering her into a girl-on-top position. Alice began to smile, as this was not something every guy enjoyed, and it definitely answered the question about how much he had in common with his twin. She pushed the thought out of her mind before it went any further, focusing instead on this incredible moment.

Ewan had something else in mind, though, and he sat up, circling his arms around Alice's back. Shifting her weight to accommodate him, Alice leaned forward and Ewan caught her mouth with his, drawing her into a deep, needy kiss. Ewan pulled away first, and Alice barely had time to groan in frustration before she felt a hand roughly grasp her right breast, a thumb and forefinger surrounding the puffy areola. First, he brushed the soft, silky flesh across his waiting lips, and then he took the rapidly hardening nipple deep into his mouth. He lazily ran the flat of his tongue across it, letting her feel the texture of his taste buds, before settling into a quick, fluttering, flicking rhythm.

"Ah!" Alice yelped, and immediately wrapped her arms around Ewan's shoulders. He moved back slightly to see her reaction, but she quickly pulled his head back towards her chest, hissing, “Don’t stop, don’t stop.” If he hadn’t already figured it out, he'd soon learn just how important for her pleasure nipple play was. She ground her hips hard into his, angling her movements for as much friction as she could get.

"Yes, just like that," Alice sighed in pleasure as Ewan loved the right nipple with his tongue, now alternating soft licks with rougher flicking movements and pausing occasionally to suckle. While he worked, the fingers of his right hand teased and worried the hardened nub on Alice's left breast. Digging her fingers into the skin of his shoulder blades, Alice arched her back and successfully swallowed a loud moan. "Unh—" she grunted as she felt Ewan respond to the change in her movements; his cock throbbed, and she felt it expand a little against her inner muscles. 

Ewan broke away from Alice's nipple and rested his head between her breasts, panting softly. His free hand was gripping onto her waist, and he squeezed her there gently. "A-Allie, it's so good, it's so good, I—I—" 

"Shh, Ewan," Alice whispered, dropping her face into his curls. Ewan groaned and flexed his hips; Alice realized he was trying to push himself even deeper inside. Obliging him, she shimmied her hips forward on his thighs until their lower bodies were flush. Alice felt Ewan throbbing again as he lifted his half-lidded eyes to meet her gaze. "Oh, Allie, oh _yes_ \--" Ewan cut himself off by greedily taking the left nipple into his mouth, immediately starting to give it the same loving treatment as he had its twin. She luxuriated in the low, pleasurable vibrations as he happily groaned against her flesh.

" _Mmmmnnnhhh_ ," Alice allowed herself a soft moan, conscious of the two people on the other side of the wall. It was unbelievable how good Ewan was at doing exactly what she loved most, and it was unmistakable that he enjoyed it just as much as she did! The very thought sparked a surge of arousal, and Alice instinctively increased the pace and pressure of her movements against Ewan. If this kept up, she would reach the point of no return before either of them knew what hit her.

"Yesss, Ewan," she groaned, encouraging him with a squeeze of her inner muscles. Except for grunting and issuing a small groan from the back of his throat, Ewan stayed focused on the task at hand, holding Alice's soft left breast pressed against his face, keeping up the quick, teasing flicks that flooded her pussy and made her squeeze him involuntarily.

Grinding her hips against Ewan's one more time, she shifted against him so that he ground against her right inner lip in the most delicious way, and right away she felt herself tip over the edge. Her muscles tensed, her hands gripped Ewan's back and she threw her head back, biting her lower lip to suppress her loud moans. "Ahh... I'm gonna cum... Oh, Ewan..."

Briefly stopping himself, Ewan glanced upward quizzically at Alice. "Should I st—" His question was cut off when Alice pressed her breast back against his face. Immediately, he parted his lips and took the nipple into his mouth, resuming that incredible flicking of his tongue. Alice responded with a groan, feeling her inner muscles grip and release hard in a steady rhythm around him. 

"Oh, God, _Ewannn_..." Every lash of his rough tongue sent electric sparks of pleasure straight to her groin, and she rocked back and forth against his hips hard, riding it out.

For a moment, she heard Ewan's breath catch. He let out a strangled cry against her breast as he paused briefly, his concentration momentarily broken. Within seconds, he got his bearings and went back to lapping gently at the sensitive nipple as she began to come down. He didn't stop, but slowed down and softened his strokes, finally giving the red, taut nipple several gentle sucks before letting Alice's breast fall back against her chest. By this time, she’d relaxed against him, her head resting on his shoulder. 

Several silent minutes passed as they lay together, both gradually catching their breath and sighing. Slowly, it dawned on Alice that Ewan appeared to have just as much of a languid glow as she did. "Did you cum?" she asked suddenly, lifting her head to meet Ewan's gaze. 

Blushing slightly, Ewan's eyes dropped and he gave her a sheepish grin. "Ahh..." He sighed. "Yeah. When you did. I'm so sorry, Allie, it just felt so good, and you were so wet, and when you squeezed..."

Alice quieted him with a kiss, smiling against his lips. "It's okay, Ewan." Of course, it wasn’t that simple, but that was an issue for another time—no consequences seemed real now, and it was like nothing existed outside of the two of them and the little guest room. 

Ewan exhaled with relief, and guided Alice to lay cuddled at his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She reached down and pulled the duvet halfway up, covering them both from the waist down. 

Ewan kissed Alice's left temple. "So, what did they tell you to get you over here last night?"

Alice turned up her chin to look into his eyes. "Laura told me that there was someone I just had to meet." She was unable to suppress a smile as she remembered that the 'someone' had been described as 'another Ian'—a characterization that increasingly appeared to be inaccurate.

"It's good to hear they didn't tell you I was exactly like—"

Ewan was interrupted by the sound of the door handle turning, and both he and Alice turned immediately towards the guest room door just in time to see Ian barge in, wearing a black housecoat and a huge grin. "Time to get that lazy ass outta bed, br—WHOA!" Ian froze, taken by surprise at the scene before him, and was only stirred when Alice screamed, let go of Ewan and dove below the duvet, her face burning with embarrassment. 

Ewan's shock wore off, and he found his voice to holler, "Fuck _off, Ian!_ " Ian backed out of the room with his hands in the air, yanking the door shut and running down the hallway, but the damage was done.

The glee in Ian's voice could be heard loud and clear. "Laura! I was right, they ended up making it! You owe me five bucks!"

_"Jesus Christ, Ian! What is wrong with you?"_

"I didn't know she was in there—"

_"Bullshit, Ian! She's not on the couch, but she obviously didn't run off in the middle of the night. And did you forget how to knock? There are easier ways to see naked tits, for fuck's sake!"_

Breakfast was going to be interesting.

LMM


End file.
